RACING HEARTS (LUNACOLN)
by Salvo1985
Summary: It's been two months since the events of luna's confession to her brother. feeling like they can't get alone time, Lincoln decides to rent a cabin in the woods for spring break to finally be alone with no interruptions, and have Their first date. But unfortunately for Luna and Lincoln they keep having a string of bad luck. (Sequel to L is for love (lunacoln)) multi-chapters(hiatus)


two months later:

it had been two months since she and her older brother lincoln started dating.

and in all that time, they never really went out on a date. because family. sure they could go anywhere and just be themselves but it wouldn't be ...themselves, like truly-really be themselves.

people know them, this small town, they would be caught if they kissed. this was a burning problem. a problem her man with the plan assured her that he had under control. and she trusted him. it was all in his hands now. and she was willing to give him that.

She showered and made herself look nice, fresh and clean. she slipped on her robe and wrap a towel over her head, she turned and gasped when lucy stood there.

"your going on your first date, aren't you?"

luna blushed and had a u shape smile.

"you can tell huh?"

lucy smiled softly.

"where too?"

she rubbed her arm and looked down.

"i dunno, but... i know me and lincoln are perfect for each other."

her eyes shift upward and looked at the goth.

"but whatever he has plan, i'm ready for it, ya know?"

lucy nodded.

"i hope good fortune to you're relationship"

luna chuckled.

"hey, what could go wrong?"

she grinned widely as she walked into the hallway. thoughts of her confession came to mind, and boy was she a lucky duck. not only did he accepted her love, but they were just so into each other! they had somethings in common, and that was more than she and sam could ever have.

it's too bad she was found dead a few months ago... her blood was drained out. they say she commited suicide. it really did hurt her... though stella going missing was another mystery...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"...and that's the plan."

lincoln said as he sat next to luna, up in the attic, their pad.

"..s-so spring break...we're gonna leave royalwoods...?

lincoln grinned and nodded.

"i saved up and rented a cabin with a lake. they have a stake resteraunt close by, we can have dinner, and the best part? no one will know who we are, we can finally be together and not have to worry about ..well, ya know."

luna squealed and hugged his neck and smothered his face with kisses.

"lincoln, bro! that's the best idea! i mean, oh gosh, big man..."

lincoln laughed and pulled her back and looked at her with his big blue eyes.

"hey, i know you been wanting a break from all of this so..."

Luna had a wide smile. lincoln blushed and lowered his head, he grinned widely. he wore a white shirt over an orange flannel. luna, looked at him with such intense love. she couldn't believe they were finally, truly going to be alone. life was good to her... but in the back of her mind she worried something will back fire.

dammit.

luna, stop. this was your moment to shine, this was it. this was the big time baby! she and lincoln, no one else. no one to barge into their pad while they made out, or fucked. oh and the sweet silence. god, that was gonna-a cabin.. in the woods...

"uh..dude, does it have like, power?"

lincoln shook his head.

"its just you, me and nature."

luna blinked.

"uh...no telly, no internet?"

he smiled.

"we can go swimming, or boating."

boating? that wasn't her thing...

"uh...huh"

lincoln spread a hand.

"imagine the candle light, the fresh air, the crickets, frogs making music"

luna wasn't sure.

"no power dude, how are we gonna keep cool?"

lincoln paused.

"oh."

he checked the website and looked up info

"oh. never mind, it does have power... i guess i missed it."

Luna nodded and sighed, but smiled and kissed his cheek.

"luv, i think this is gonna be one bitchin' road trip."

he chuckled and cup her face.

"and we can be as loud as we want when we...you know"

luna threw devil horns.

"FUCK YEAH BABY!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That morning of the first day of spring break they packed a small tv, dvd bluray player, snacks and food and a mini fridge, extra cables and what have you. and a few CD's.

at 5am to 6am they left royal woods and into the road. they rarely got to go to any trips, so this was pretty speical for luna. and to be with lincoln, to actually be affectionate, she was free as a bird and love was filling every nerve of her body.

after a few pit stops to the gas station, and to have lunch at arby's they finally made it to their destination. lincoln got out of the car and entered to building to get their key. she sat and turned the radio on, playing an old forgotten love song, she looked out the window.

"...i should feel lucky he loves me."

she muttered to herself.

"telling him was risky. very risky"

she sighed.

"oh, well. no use in dwelling in that, like i said, i'm lucky he loves me"

but there's a possabilty it will ware off.

self doubt whispered in her head.

he's probably doing it because he pitties you.

luna frown and touched her flat chest.

even lori has bigger tits than you, he could have easily chosen her.

NO!

luna shook her head and growled.

"fuck off, man. i ain't gonna bum myself out, linc' loves me. and lunacoln is forever."

pathetic.

you have yourself your own shipping name.

"c'mon luna.. dont do that to yourself. it's just me and my big bro."

she said to herself.

"we're finally gonna be a normal couple for once"

normal? incest isn't normal.

"but being bisexual or gay wasn't normal"

she told herself.

"it was a sin to civilized people..."

don't compare homosexuality to incest, you bigot.

"no. no, incest is the same thing, we're closet just like them, we're stru-"

"luna?"

she looked at lincoln with a confused look on his face, as he hunched over. he paused.

"you alright?"

luna blushed and nodded.

"y-yeah"

lincoln got into the car.

"well, i got the key so we're good. you ready?"

he asked, before leaning forward and pecking her on the cheek.

"yeah, luv, of course."

luna grinned.

they drove away into a seculted area where there was a big cabin, a chemdy, logs on the side of the house, a bench with chairs. nearby was a lake with a sailing boat. the trees around the area were large, and reached high up on the top. luna had to admit it was quaint, peacful.

lincoln park the car and lean back. he smiled and looked at luna. she grinned. once they got out of the van, they took out the dvd player, tv and carried it towards the cabin, lincoln unlocked the door and then open the door-

two racoons were fucking in the middle of the room. theie jaws dropped as they watched the male coon' tuggin back at the female coon's ears, her tongue lolled out as the male racoon yiffed her hard.

"dude!"

luna shouted. both critters turned their attention and growled, as they disturbed their fuckfest. before she knew it, the racoons forgot their mating session, pulled apart and ran towards her-lincoln grabbed her and yanked her out of the way, the racoons flung right outside, and scurried off into the woods.

"...well that was...weird..."

luna set the dvd player down and gaged.

"awh man, smells like sex and wet fur in here"

lincoln sniffed and gaged.

"we better air it out."

he walked towards the AC and switched it on, it hummed. after that, he started to open a couple of windows.

"we might have to get the frebreeze honey."

honey, he called her honey. she blushed.

they came back and forth, from the van, into the cabin as they unpacked. once that was set up, clothes in the drawers, and other clothing hung in the rack of the closet in their bedroom which was up the stairs. the bed was big enough for them, good for making sin. in the living room it had the old fashion bed bear rug, fireplace, and a couch.

the whole place was something you see in a friday the 13th movie. though luna hope to god there wasn't a dangerous retard in a hockey mask waiting to gut her while she rode lincoln's big fat co-thunder suddenly cracked and made luna jumped at the unexpecting sound. it started to suddenly pour.

"windows, the windows."

lincoln gestured, luna nodded and walked to close them.

"oh shit, i forgot to close the doors of the van"

lincoln rushed out side, luna sighed and finished closing each window of the cabin. lincoln came back soaking wet, he sighed and peeled off his orange shirt, displaying every bit of muscle to the teenager. she grinned wolfishly.

rawr.

she walked over and placed her hands on his wet chest.

"you should take a shower baby... you'll catch a cold."

he blushed.

"only if you join me"

she winked at him.

"of course lover."

lincoln chuckled.

they shared a soft kiss.

as they parted lips they smiled, then just as quickly begin removing their clothes.

"race ya to the stairs!"

luna watched him run, she followed when suddenly a big crack of thunder struck once again, the lights went out and luna heard him yell out and heard a thud, rushing towards him blindly she called out.

"luv! luv? you alright?"

she let her eyes adjust to the darkness and felt with her hands til she felt a pair of firm buns. hello there...

"i'm alright...i tripped."

luna chuckled.

"thats what you get for running, dumbass."

lincoln shifted and sat on the steps.

"Goddamnit... black out... we might have to call the office."

a pause.

"so what are we gonna do now?"

luna asked... to be honest this wasn't a great start of their summer break. first catching two raccoons fucking, now a black out. something in the back of her mind was telling her that this was a bad sign. but she forced that out of her head right away.

"...you bought the candles...right?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
